Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-5})(4^{-6})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ (4^{-5})(4^{-6}) = 4^{-5-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-5})(4^{-6})} = 4^{-11}} $